Como Cão e Gato
by Amaya Kawano
Summary: Quando um pensamento é proferido em voz alta, comparações são feitas... Primeira Fic, não liguem para a sinopse mal feita...


Etto... É a minha primeira vez escrevendo uma fiction, ou seja, tem uma aura bem de amador mesmo. Então, quem quiser ler até o final, eu gostaria muito que deixassem um review, dizendo o que poderia ser mudado dando sujestões, se gostou ou não, pode me matar se quiser mas diga por que :D

* * *

**Como cão e Gato**

Numa noite qualquer, em uma cama específica, com um casal incomum:

Deitado sobre o amado, Hiroki estava com a cabeça perfeitamente encaixada no espaço entre o ombro e o pescoço de Nowaki. Esse era um fato. Se encaixavam perfeitamente. Em vários sentidos.

Enquanto abraçava seu precioso Hiro-san, o gigante moreno afagava a cabeça castanha de seu amado, enquanto mantinha um grande sorriso.

- Por que você está sorrindo tanto? - Hiroki murmurou contra o pescoço de Nowaki, lhe causando leves cócegas.

- Estou feliz. É a primeira vez em uma semana que posso ter você em meus braços Hiro-san. - Respondeu, apertando-se ainda mais ao mais velho.

O moreno adorava a sensação de acariciar o cabelo do outro. Eram tão macios, assim como os pelos de um gato. Perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, Nowaki não percebeu que tinha falado aquilo em voz alta, até o menor olha-lo surpreso, e balbuciar:

- Você não devia ficar me comparando a um gato...

- Mas Hiro-san, gatos são a única coisa que posso comparar a você.

- Mentira. Não me pareço nem um pouco com um gato.

- Posso provar que parece.

- Duvido muito...

- Por exemplo. O meu gatinho, se torna agressivo e rabugento na frente de outras pessoas, mas quando ele está comigo, se torna dócil e fofo. E quando ele está estressado, se eu o dou bastante carinho, ele se acalma bem rápido. Além do mais, quando ele quer a minha atenção, vem até mim e mia de um jeito completamente fofo. - Nowaki se lembrou de todas as vezes em que o mais velho chegou até ele, dizendo "Estou com frio".

Hiroki suspirou

- Se eu sou um gato, então não devia dormir comigo na cama. Gatos são sujos.

- O meu gato é bem limpinho, cheiroso, e eu não me importaria se ele fosse sujo de qualquer forma.

- Mas um gato poderia sujar a cama e-

- Ele é inteligente, e a única sujeira que ele poderia fazer, eu não me importaria em limpar. Até por quê, eu seria de certa forma culpado por ela... - Sorriu malicioso.

Hiroki corou, já não estava gostando do rumo daquela conversa.

- Mas e eu Hiro-san?

- Huh? Como assim você?

- Você é um gatinho pra mim, o que eu sou pra você? - Perguntou animado.

O menor pensou um pouco. - Um São Bernardo...

- Eh? - Nowaki o encarou, completamente surpreso.

- Ah! É que você é enorme, e tá sempre se esfregando em mim, e... - Hiroki já estava ficando nervoso, achou que com a comparação o mais novo teria se ofendido de alguma forma.

- Hiro-san, se é o que você está pensando, eu não estou ofendido. Só fiquei surpreso. Agora, me diga por que pareço um São Bernardo pra você.

- Hm... Bem, como eu disse, você é enorme. E você é fiel a mim. Você está quase sempre implorando pela minha atenção. E você é calmo e amável, então... É por isso... - Hiroki respondeu, ainda meio nervoso.

- Hm... Hiro-san. Você esqueceu de uma coisa, não?

- De quê?

Invertendo as posições, Nowaki ficou por cima do mais velho.

- Os cachorros normalmente gostam de morder e lamber muitas coisas. - Chegou perto do ouvido de Hiroki e sussurrou. - Assim como eu gosto de lamber e morder o Hiro-san. - E provando isso, deu uma leve mordida na orelha do outro.

Soltando um gemido baixo por causa da mordida, Hiroki tentou convencer o moreno.

- Nowaki, vamos dormir, está tarde...

- Agora não quero mais. Quero lamber o Hiro-san de cima a baixo. - O mais novo respondeu, distribuindo alguns beijos e marcas pelo pescoço do outro.

Sem nenhuma resistência, Hiroki cedeu as carícias de seu amado. Depois de se livrar da camisa do menor, Nowaki se concentrou em mordiscar os mamilos rosados dele. Percebendo o volume formado na calça do pijama de Hiroki, se dirigiu ao seu falo coberto e o liberou, o que fez com que menor soltasse um suspiro aliviado, que se transformou em um gemido alto quando sentiu a língua de Nowaki lamber todo o comprimento de seu pênis e depois abocanhá-lo com gosto, chupando com força.

- Aah! Nowaki... E-eu vou-

Engolindo todo o líquido branco, Nowaki se aproximou do rosto de Hiroki, que por sua vez enlaçou o moreno pelo pescoço e começou um profundo beijo. Separaram-se relutantes, mas ainda mantiveram os rostos próximos, sentindo a respiração um do outro.

- Hiro-san, eu senti falta da sua boca.

- Idiota! Não diga isso!

- Mas é verdade. Hiro-san você sentiu a minha falta?

Hiroki virou o rosto - Sim - Ele falou em um sussurro quase inaudível.

Um grande sorriso se formou novamente no rosto de Nowaki.

- Hiro-san, eu te amo.

Escondendo o rosto no pescoço do moreno, Hiroki respondeu:

- Eu... Também te amo...

* * *

E aqui termina. é pequenininha mesmo, e eu não sei fazer Lemon (T-T ). Por favor critiquem. Gostaria mesmo de melhorar... Obrigada por lerem até o final...


End file.
